


Mess-Night Channel

by ABabyDLover



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Exhibitionism, Pantypoop, Soiling, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABabyDLover/pseuds/ABabyDLover
Summary: When Yukiko Amagi tunes in to the Midnight Channel to see what it has to say about Rise, she soon finds herself watching a program that gives her...strange feelings, to say the least...
Kudos: 10





	Mess-Night Channel

On one rainy night in the middle of June, Yukiko Amagi sat in her bedroom and alternated between counting down the minutes to midnight and looking at the static of the television in front of her. This was a common occurrence for many in Inaba, all of whom knew about the rumored Midnight Channel. The rumor spoke about how on rainy nights, if one looked into their television, they would see a glimpse of their true love. Many thought that the Midnight Channel was real, but Yukiko was different. She knew that it was real, and she was even on it herself for a period of time. Of course, the Midnight Channel spoken of in rumors and the Midnight Channel in reality were two completely different things altogether.

In reality, the supernatural program showed the hidden desires and true personality of whoever was on it. Yukiko was not quite sure of how it worked, and neither was any of their friends. They just knew that whenever someone appeared on it, they would need to save them in some manner or another. On this night, Yukiko was on the watch for Rise Kujikawa, a young idol who had recently just moved into their little town.

“It should be starting right about...now.” Yukiko said to herself as she saw the clock strike twelve and then found her attention drawn back towards the television set in her room. The television began to make a strange noise, and the static because all too distorted. It was like an old television broadcast in how unclear it seemed to be, although she could still make out any figures that she saw. In fact she was able to recognize it the first figure that appeared near immediately.

With that brown hair tied up into pigtails and that slim figure, it was undoubtedly Rise, and as far as the body itself went, a perfect recreation of her. Well, almost. Somehow her breasts appeared to be a little larger than they had before. Her outfit was also different, seeming to consist solely of a golden and sparkly bra, a similarly colored pair of panties, and little else. The sight caused Yukiko to blush somewhat, but she continued watching, doing her best to keep her eyes off of Rise’s admittedly attractive form.

“Maru-Q! Push Risette! Good evening, good evening! I'm Rise Kujikawa!” The figure on the screen spoke in the exact same voice as Rise, and in a rather similar manner to how the idol tended to speak on television. Suddenly, she jutted her top half forward and towards the camera she must have been looking into, chest gaining clear prominence as she smiled right at the entire audience. “This spring, one young girl levels up to become a high school idol… Yayyy!”

The entire performance seemed to catch Yukiko off guard, and the blush on the innkeeper deepens with every second of the program that she watched. “T-This is what Rise is like on the inside?” she asked as she watched further, breath speeding up. Before now she had felt tired, since it was midnight after all. However, she curiously found herself wide awake now.

Of course, she had no time to think on any of this as the Rise on the television began to speak once more, doing so in an all too cheerful and yet somehow deceptive tone. “So today, I'm gonna celebrate by pushing the limits of Standards & Practices!” she said to draw in the attention of viewers. As far as Yukiko was concerned, it was working wonders. “Does everyone know what time it is? Showtime!”

“S-Showtime?” Yukiko stuttered as she watched the television with a renewed interest. How could she possibly stop with all of this mounting suspense? What would Rise do next? Yukiko expected a strip show of some kind, maybe even some kind of pole dancing if she really wanted it. Perhaps she'd even bring in some guy, or perhaps, some girls and they'd go to work at one another...but what really happened was something that neither Yukiko nor anyone else could have possibly expected.

The first action that Rise proceeded to do was turn her back towards the camera, exposing her rump for everyone to see. Yukiko was quick to take note of the fact that, much like her breasts, Rise’s rear end seemed somewhat larger than it normally did, though she hadn't exactly gotten a good look at the idol’s rear in the real world.

“I'm about to show you all what a naughty, naughty girl looks like! Come on, world! Get a sneak peek, behind the scenes access at what Risette really does when she goes backstage!” Almost immediately after saying this, a grunting noise began to presumably come from her, since her mouth couldn't be seen. What exactly was happening was confusing, but it didn't remain that way for long. Soon enough, what was happening became clear, as a lump suddenly began to appear in the back of Rise’s sparkly underwear…

Eyes widening and mouth running agape, Yukiko nearly fell backwards onto her bed out of shock towards the whole thing. “I-Is she actually about to...I-I can't believe it!” What she was seeing right in front of her eyes was so gross and undeniably disgusting beyond belief! Nonetheless, she couldn't take her eyes off the growing bulge that continued to nestle itself right into Rise’s panties no matter how much she tried. Not that she really was trying all that hard.

As the messing continued, Yukiko became increasingly aware of the moans that were beginning to accompany it, all coming from Rise, of course. “Look at that, everyone! See what a naughty girl Risette is? Pooping her panties right on camera for everyone to see...guess she should start sponsoring diapers more than drinks now, huh?” she said in a sort of mocking tone towards herself, finishing with a final grunt and then shaking her rear, the bulge swaying and sagging a little. By the end the mess was so large it seemed like a miracle it wasn't coming out of her panties, probably a result of the supernatural nature of the whole thing.

After the messing finished, Rise turned to face the camera again, grinning from ear to ear with a red look on her face. Not from embarrassment though, and more from some kind of thrill. “That...That was just amazing! I hope all of you out there learn what it feels like to have such an amazing mess in your underwear at some point!” As if to drive the point home, she immediately placed the palm of her hand against the stinky bulge and began to press, letting out a moan as she felt it squish and coat her butt. The feeling was incredible, a point she was clearly trying to get across to her audience.

Apparently wanting to seal the deal, Rise began to lower her squishy panties towards the floor and began to grind against it! “Ohhhhh! S-So naughty! S-So dirty!” Rise yelled out as she continued, panties getting absolutely ruined in the process. Any normal person would have just thrown them away, but the Rise right here seemed like she'd be willing to keep and even wear them once more. The squelching and squishing noises that came from her underwear as she rubbed it against the floor seemed to be amplified from the television, which made them all the more hard to ignore!

All the while Yukiko watched with her face being the same shade as her clothing. Something about this was just so inherently appealing! What exactly it was she couldn't pinpoint, but whatever it was, she loved it. She almost began to reach down and feel her private area all over with both her hands as she watched, if it wasn't for the climax of the whole event coming to be.

“E-Everyone...w-watch as the beautiful R-Risette...cums in her panties like the filthy pervert she really is!” Following this came a sound from Rise, which could only be described as such. It was a blissful noise as she clearly began to have the time of her life, and it was clear from her panties that something wet and, more than likely, sticky had just found itself in them to accompany the squishing mess. Following this, the camera seemed to zoom in on Rise’s face, which was in a state in between pure lust and tired amusement. “T-That was your...sneak peek, everyone...c-come back next time for some more fun! I-I'll hopefully have some guests then! And remember...if you want to be just like Risette, soil yourselves silly!”

The Midnight Channel program suddenly came to a close, and static resumed in its place. Only then was it that Yukiko realized that fifteen minutes had passed. It seemed to go by all in a blur. Blushing as she looked down at her hands and how dangerously close they were to her crotch, Yukiko pulled them away and tried to calm her beating heart down. “That was...that was…” Yukiko gulped as she thought about what she was about to say.

“That was so hot…”

In the silence of the ensuing moments, Yukiko was jolted into alertness by the sound of her phone ringing. Picking it up, she quickly placed it towards her ear and began to speak, still doing her best to calm down. “H-Hello? Who is it?” she asked, not having even bothered to see who was sending the call.

“Y-Yukiko!” Suddenly came the yelling voice of her best friend, Chie Satonaka, who seemed fanatical about something or another. “D-Did you just see the Midnight Channel?! Rise was on it! A-And...and she totally just crapped herself! Is that really what she's like on the inside?!”

Suddenly Yukiko remembered that the Midnight Channel showed the true parts of a person, and that must have rang true for Rise as well. But if the Midnight Channel showed her being such an exhibitionist pervert, than did that mean that in reality, Rise was also…

“W-We need to go and rescue her immediately!” Yukiko was quick to say. The only way her questions could be answered was if Rise was rescued, and if she was already fully formed on the Midnight Channel, that meant she was already in danger within the TV world. “S-She must be in danger now...s-so let's go out tomorrow and get her!” Of course, that was the only reason she was so eager. Yes, the only reason.

Somewhat confused by Yukiko’s stuttering tone, though knowing that she was right, Chie seemed to affirm this thought. “Of course. I'll contact Yu and the others and tell them. In any case, go and get some sleep. We’ll need all the energy we can get if we want to save her tomorrow.” A clicking sound followed by beeping came as Chie ended the call, and afterwards, Yukiko sat back down on her bed and went into a lying position.

Many thoughts ran through Yukiko’s head about the situation that she just found herself in. What Rise had been doing couldn't get out of her head, and she relived the scene in her head again and again, remembering each and every small detail. However, each time she seemed to forget just a little bit of what she watched, which brought the most pressing thought of all onto her mind.

“...I should have recorded it.”

In another house in Inaba, on the same rainy night as this one, a young girl sat in front of her television with an expression of awe. The young, brown-haired girl was more than a little past her bedtime, but she couldn't let the opportunity to watch the famed Midnight Channel come to pass! This little girl was Nanako Dojima, as easily impressionable as she was utterly adorable.

When she watched the last few seconds of it, she suddenly began to get a thought in her head. “Soil myself...if I want to be like Risette?” A sudden feeling within her stomach reminded Nanako of her need to use the bathroom. Almost on instinct she began to stand up, before remembering the words that Rise had said. With an amused and innocent smile on her face, the girl squatted down, and around her a stench began to form as she completely and utterly filled her panties to the brim! They sagged low and held everything, and Nanako would be lying if she didn't say she enjoyed the warm and squishy feeling that suddenly came from it…

“Wow, I sure had to go. It feels so nice and warm…” Nanako said as she massaged the bulge without even thinking, not even considering doing anything naughty. After all, she wasn't old enough to know what a naughty thing was. With a grin, she lifted her dress to look at her soiled panties in the mirror, giggling all the while as one thought came to mind.

“I'm gonna be just like Risette!”


End file.
